Illusion der Nähe
by MajinSakuko
Summary: Komplett! BulmaVegeta Merkwürdige Dinge geschehen, doch ob sie verhindern können, dass die beiden zusammen kommen?


Alle guten Dinge sind drei. Zum dritten Mal hat mich die Schreibwut erfasst. Diesmal spielt die BVFF wieder zwischen der Trunks und der Cyborg Saga. Man darf nicht alles glauben, was man liest. Einiges stellt sich als Hirngespinst heraus.  
  
Vegeta warf einen flüchtigen Blick aus einem Bullauge der Raumkapsel. Seit mehr als 13 Stunden trainierte er hermetisch abgeriegelt bei 150 G, ohne eine Pause einzulegen. Die Sonne stand noch hoch genug, er hatte also genug Zeit für ein-, zweitausend Liegestütz, ehe er Schluss machen würde ... für heute. Da entdeckte er Bulma und Yamchu, die sich vor der Haustüre unterhielten.  
  
"Das freut mich für dich, Yamchu. Wie lange seid ihr denn jetzt schon zusammen?"  
  
Bulma begleitete Yamchu noch bis auf die Straße. Er hatte etwas in der Nähe zu erledigen gehabt und sich zu einem Überraschungsbesuch entschlossen. Es wurde über früher geplaudert und Yamchu erzählte Bulma auch von seiner neuen Freundin.  
  
"Erst seit zwei Wochen. Wir verstehen uns klasse. Apropos ‚Klasse'. Was macht eigentlich dein ‚Klasse-Krieger'? Wie verträgst du dich mit Vegeta? Ich meine, wenn er grob zu dir sein sollte, dann brauchst du nur ..."  
  
"Ja, ich weiß schon, Yamchu. Keine Sorge. Ich pass schon auf mich auf." Bulma zwinkerte ihm zu.  
  
Am Ende des kurzen Gartenweges angekommen, legte Yamchu seinen Wagen frei und öffnete die Fahrertür. Ehe er sich hineinsetzte und davonfuhr, winkte er Bulma noch einmal lächelnd zu.  
  
Seufzend ging sie wieder ins Haus.  
  
‚Verträgst du dich mit Vegeta?'  
  
Verdammt! Wie gern würde sie sich mit ihm auch nur ein bisschen vertragen! Aber dieser arrogante, für ihren Geschmack, viel zu gut aussehende, Kerl, hielt nichts von ihr. Das Einzige, was in seinem Kopf Platz hatte, war sein dämliches Training. Tagein. Tagaus. Immer dieselbe Leier. Ist doch öde! Und wie er immer überreagierte! Sie musste ihn nur schief ansehen und er bekam einen halben Wutanfall. Was war denn so schrecklich an ihr?  
  
Was war denn schon groß an diesem Yamchu? Hatte sie sich nicht schon vor fünf Monaten von ihm getrennt? Was wollte er dann noch hier? Er hatte hier nichts zu suchen. Nicht das Geringste! Bulma war nicht mehr seine ... Freundin, Geliebte? Was hatte sie je an Yamchu so anziehend gefunden? Was, das er nicht auch hatte? Nicht, dass er eifersüchtig sei ... Eifersüchtig wegen einer Frau, die ihn herumzukommandieren versuchte, die immer schlecht gelaunt war und die sich 24 Stunden täglich streiten konnte? Na, aber ganz bestimmt nicht. Nicht auszudenken, wenn ... also ... pf!  
  
Am nächsten Morgen stand Bulma mit dem Rücken zu Vegeta, der gerade frühstückte, am Herd und setzte Teewasser auf. Mr. und Mrs. Briefs traten in die Küche, die Koffer für ihre bevorstehende Reise bereits im Auto verstaut.  
  
"So. Wir fahren dann. Und stellt keinen Unsinn an, ja?", meinte Mr. Briefs grinsend.  
  
Bulma zuckte zusammen. Von Vegetas Seite war ein Knurren zu hören.  
  
"In drei Wochen sehen wir uns wieder. Wenn irgendetwas sein sollte ..." Mrs. Briefs heftete einen Zettel an den Kühlschrank. "Hier steht die Telefonnummer des Hotels."  
  
Bulma brachte ihre Eltern noch zur Tür und winkte ihnen zum Abschied.  
  
Wieder in der Küche, war das Wasser heiß genug und sie füllte sich einen Becher voll. Vegeta konzentrierte sich auf Toast und Rührei. Der letzte Schluck Kaffee war getrunken.  
  
"Drei Wochen", dachte Bulma laut, "allein zu Haus." Sie aß einen Bissen Toast. Vegeta stand ohne eine Bemerkung auf, räumte sein Geschirr in die Spülmaschine und verließ die Küche, das Haus Richtung Raumschiff.  
  
Bulma beendete ihr Frühstück, säuberte die Küche und machte sich an die Arbeit. Heute würde sie am hausinternen GR weiterarbeiten. Das war für Vegeta praktischer.  
  
Das Knurren war ja wohl mehr als eindeutig. Okay, Papa hätte diese dumme Bemerkung, von wegen ‚Unsinn', nicht machen müssen, aber warum reagierte er immer so feindlich? War die Vorstellung, die Erwägung, die bloße Annahme denn so abwegig? So schlecht sah sie doch wohl nicht aus, oder? Argh! Es war zum Graue-Haare-Kriegen! Warum machte sie sich so viele Gedanken über einen Kerl, der sich zu gut war für eine harmlose Konversation? Warum musste das ausgerechnet ihr passieren?  
  
Drei Wochen, allein, mit Vegeta, unter einem Dach.  
  
3 Wochen, 21 Tage, 504 Stunden ...  
  
Vegeta.  
  
Ein freches Grinsen, das ihr Herz höher schlagen lässt.  
  
Eine Stimme, die ihre Knie weich macht.  
  
Ein Duft, der ihre Sinne benebelt.  
  
Ein Gesamteindruck, der ihren Verstand knebelt.  
  
Das von der äußerlichen Seite. Nur, wie sah es in ihm aus? Neben seinem Training war da wohl nicht mehr viel Platz. Sie konnte ... sie durfte nicht zulassen, dass sie sich womöglich gar ... Nein, nein und nochmals nein! In diese Richtung dürften ihre Gedanken gar nicht gehen. Wie sollte sie die drei Wochen durchstehen, wenn sie emotional instabil werden würde? Außerdem wäre es doch ohnehin nutzlos, wenn sie ihren (noch nicht ausgereiften) Gefühlen freien Lauf ließe. Vegeta würde sich niemals mit ihr einlassen. Einlassen. Sie wollte ja auch nicht, dass er sich einfach mit ihr einließ.  
  
Ganz oder gar nicht. Auf keinen Fall ein gebrochenes Herz.  
  
‚Stellt keinen Unsinn an.' Wie sie zusammengezuckt ist. Die Reaktion sprach doch Bände. So wenig hielt sie also von ihm? Allein der abwegige Gedanke daran, war ihr so unangenehm? Hätte er sich ja eigentlich denken können. Sie war ja immer so kühl. Kühl und abweisend. Drei Wochen würde sie mit ihm allein sein. Und er mit ihr. Mit ihr. Launisch, streitsüchtig, starrsinnig. Dabei ließe ihr Äußeres leicht auf andere Charakterzüge schließen.  
  
Türkise, schulterlange Haare. Meerblaue Augen. Sanft geschwungene Lippen, die honigsüße Freude verhießen. Ein Hauch von Jasmin und Lavendel.  
  
Was brachte es ihm zu grübeln, wenn sie doch kein Interesse hatte ... kein Interesse zeigte ...  
  
Zwei, drei Tage später.  
  
Bulma hatte indessen den GR fertig gestellt. Er lag zwischen dem Bad und ihrem Zimmer, das übrigens an Vegetas Raum angrenzte.  
  
Gespannte Atmosphäre herrschte beim Frühstück und Abendessen. Ansonsten bekamen sie sich ja nicht zu sehen.  
  
Schade? Zum Glück?  
  
Bulma bereitete um 18 Uhr das Essen zu und zog sich anschließend auf ihr Zimmer zurück. Dort entledigte sie sich ihrer Kleidungsstücke und hüllte sich stattdessen in einen dünnen Yukata. Mit ihrem Lieblingsshampoo bewaffnet ging sie ins Bad. Sie betätigte die Schiebetür.  
  
Vegeta spülte den letzten Rest von Seifenschaum von seinem Körper. Mit geübtem Griff verknotete er ein Handtuch um seine Hüfte. Im Vorraum würde er sich anziehen. Also betätigte er die Schiebetür.  
  
"Oh mein Gott!"  
  
"Stehen dir gut die Wassertropfen."  
  
"Was trägst du unter dem Handtuch?"  
  
Nichts dergleichen.  
  
Bulma trat einen Schritt zurück und verschloss die Tür wieder.  
  
Noch einmal zurück.  
  
Bulma betätigte die Schiebetür. Ihr Puls machte sich bemerkbar. Nicht nur aufgrund ihrer eigenen Garderobe, sondern vor allem des Handtuchs wegen, das Vegeta trug. Weich und flauschig. Doch das knappe Format erregte mehr Aufmerksamkeit. Ruhig atmen, bloß nicht rot werden, nichts sagen, da die belegte Stimme etwas verraten könnte, einen Schritt rückwärts. Gerettet.  
  
Hm? Vegeta tat einen Schritt nach vorne und sog die Luft ein. Bulmas Duft. Gepaart mit ... Ungläubig schnupperte er weiter und ... ja! Wenn er das schon eher gewusst, nur geahnt hätte, dann ... Was dann? Vegeta atmete noch einmal ein. Sollte er sich geirrt haben?  
  
Sein Blick fiel auf den Spiegel, der eine Reflektion seiner selbst zurückwarf. Er war sich seines Aussehens, aber auch Bulmas, nur zu bewusst gewesen.  
  
Ruhig Blut! Es ist besser, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
  
Als Vegeta fertig angezogen war und auf sein Zimmer ging, war von Bulma auf dem Gang keine Spur zu sehen.  
  
Das Frühstück am nächsten Morgen gestaltete sich wie folgt:  
  
Bulma, die peinlich darauf bedacht schien, keinen Blickkontakt herzustellen, kaute etwas nervös an ihrem Sandwich und ab und zu auch an ihren Fingernägeln.  
  
"Gut geschlafen?"  
  
Verflucht! Was spielte er für ein Spiel? Sie hatte die halbe Nacht kein Auge zugemacht und er fragt ob sie gut geschlafen hat!  
  
"Ja." Gib dich bloß zufrieden damit!  
  
"Was, ja?" Vegeta warf Bulma einen fragenden Blick zu. Großer Fehler.  
  
"Die Antwort. Auf deine Frage."  
  
"Ich hab dich nichts gefragt." Sollte das der Versuch sein ...  
  
*Was soll das heißen? Er hat nichts gefragt? Ruhig Mädchen! Deine Fantasie ist nur mit dir durchgegangen. Sonst nichts. Du bildest dir ein, dass er mit dir redet. Er muss doch glauben, dass du ziemlich bekloppt bist.*  
  
"Ja, dann geh ich mal an die Arbeit." Somit verließ Bulma die Küche.  
  
Vegeta schaute ihr noch eine Weile hinterher, dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Training zu. Ab diesem Tag besuchte er den GR im Haus, da das Raumschiff mal wieder defekt war und Bulma es allein nicht reparieren konnte.  
  
Über Nacht waren Wolken aufgezogen und im Laufe des Tages verdichteten sie sich. Gegen drei Uhr Nachmittag fing es schließlich an zu donnern, blitzen und schütten.  
  
Bulma saß in der Werkstatt am Computer und führte einige Simulationen durch, die die Feuerresistenz eines Spezialmaterials, das für Vegetas neuen Trainingsanzug geplant war, testen sollten.  
  
Heftige Windstöße ließen die Scheiben klirren, Blitze zuckten durch den mittlerweile nachtschwarzen Himmel.  
  
Dann ging das Licht aus.  
  
Schnelligkeit, Reaktionsvermögen, Kraft und Ausdauer wurden trainiert. Bei 170 G.  
  
Das Donnergrollen war bis in den GR hörbar, doch Vegeta störte sich nicht groß daran. Warum sollte er auch? Er hatte alles, was er brauchte: Ausreichend Licht, erhöhte Schwerkraft und sozialen Abstand um seinen emotionalen Haushalt zu koordinieren.  
  
-Klick-Klick- [Kein Licht, keine erhöhte Schwerkraft mehr]  
  
Das Unwetter machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Ein Blitz schlug in die Hauptstromzufuhrleitung ein und da der Notstromgenerator auch auf der Reparaturliste stand, saß man nun auf dem Trockenen - obwohl es aus Eimern goss.  
  
Stockdunkel. Eiligst kramte Bulma nach einer Taschenlampe, deren Schein gerade lang genug Licht spendete bis Bulma eine Kerze gefunden und angezündet hatte. Sie zündete noch ein paar weitere Kerzen an, bis sie eine Öllampe entdeckte. Damit begab sie sich zum GR. Wie sie vermutet hatte, ließ sich die Tür von innen nicht mehr öffnen. Glücklicherweise war für einen unerwarteten Stromausfall vorgesorgt und so betätigte sie den mechanischen Öffnungsmechanismus.  
  
-Klick- [Tja, das war's dann wohl auch mit dem sozialen Abstand]  
  
"Alles klar, Vegeta?" Bulma zog die Tür auf und leuchtete in den Raum. Unverständliche Laute und eine Bewegung in einer hinteren Ecke ließen sich ausmachen.  
  
"Ein Blitzschlag hat die Stromzufuhr lahmgelegt. Die Reparatur wird sicher eine ganze Weile brauchen. Komm mit. Hier kannst du nicht bleiben. Außerdem macht es ohnehin keinen Sinn so zu trainieren." Bulma drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging Richtung Wohnzimmer den Gang entlang. "Der Schaltkasten ist draußen. Bei dem Unwetter geh ich aber bestimmt nicht hinaus. Es ist das Klügste, wenn die Reparatur bis morgen wartet." Bulma drehte sich noch einmal zu Vegeta, der ihr stillschweigend gefolgt war, um. "Ach ja, das Wasser dürfte noch fließen. Hoffentlich ist die Wasserleitung nicht auch beschädigt. Musst ja ganz verschwitzt sein. Du kannst also ruhig duschen." Sie reichte Vegeta die Öllampe und zündete noch eine Kerze an.  
  
Vegeta wusste nicht recht, was er von dieser Situation halten und vor allem, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Tja, zuerst würde er eine Dusche nehmen, danach konnte man sich über den Rest den Kopf zerbrechen.  
  
Augenblicke, Momente, viele Minuten verstrichen. Was sollte er anderes tun, als zu ihr zu gehen? War es nicht das, was er wollte? Warum um alles in der Welt hatte er dann jetzt Angst? Es war einfacher, mit der Fantasie des Glücks zu leben, als mit der Tatsache, dass sie ihn nicht wollte. Seit wann machte er sich eigentlich so viele Gedanken um sie und um sich selbst? Weil etwas in seinem Leben fehlte. Etwas, das er immer vermisst hatte, wonach er sich im Stillen gesehnt hatte. Lange wusste er einfach nicht, was das war, doch jetzt ... ja, jetzt war es klar wie Kloßbrühe!  
  
Mit gemischten Gefühlen nahm Vegeta die Öllampe und folgte Bulma ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
Unzählige Kerzen flackerten und spendeten ausreichend Licht und auch etwas Wärme. (Mittlerweile war die Heizung ausgefallen.)  
  
"Ah! Da bist du ja, Vegeta!" Bulma hockte zusammengekauert auf der Couch und winkte ihn zu sich. "Setz dich. Ich hab uns etwas zu essen gemacht."  
  
Der kleine Tisch war tatsächlich eine Art kaltes Büffet.  
  
"Das trifft sich gut. Ich hab Hunger." Vegeta grinste und gesellte sich zu Bulma aufs Sofa.  
  
Heulend zog der Sturm über das Dach. Der Donner grollte und mit jedem Blitz zuckte Bulma zusammen.  
  
*Was hat sie? Etwa Angst vor Gewittern? Dabei kann sie doch sonst auch nichts aus der Ruhe bringen!*  
  
Vegeta rutschte etwas näher zu Bulma und legte seine Hand auf ihre. "Keine Angst! Ist doch nur ein Gewitter! Vor so etwas brauchst du dich doch nicht zu fürchten."  
  
Bulma starrte ungläubig auf Vegetas Hand, die die ihre sanft umschloss. Dann wanderte ihr Blick zu seinen Augen, (kurzer Zwischenstopp bei seinem Oberkörper ...) die sie anscheinend zu beruhigen versuchten.  
  
"Ich weiß." Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. "Danke."  
  
Um diese seltsam vertraute, aber irgendwie peinliche, Situation zu überspielen, schickte sie sich an, das schmutzige Geschirr in die Küche zu räumen. Unerwartet registrierte sie, dass auch Vegeta aufgestanden war und ihr nun half. Rasch war das Porzellan in den Geschirrspüler geschlichtet. Danach machten es sich Vegeta und Bulma wieder auf der Couch bequem. Die Stunden verstrichen, die Unterhaltung geriet nur wenig ins Stocken und etwa die Hälfte der Kerzen war bereits auf den Boden abgebrannt. Allmählich wurde es kühler und Bulma kramte aus einer im Zimmer aufgestellten Truhe die Couch-Decke hervor.  
  
"Ist dir auch kalt?" Bulma trug die überdimensional große Decke zum Sofa und suchte nach Vegetas Blick, aber es war so düster im Zimmer, dass sie schon Probleme damit hatte, überhaupt die Couch zu finden.  
  
"Es ist schon ziemlich kühl geworden. Ich bleib' noch ein bisschen unten und dann geh ich schlafen." Vegeta hatte ob der Dunkelheit nicht gemerkt, dass es sich um nur eine Decke und nicht, wie von ihm angenommen, um zwei handelte. Als er bemerkte, was Sache war, konnte er natürlich keinen Rückzieher mehr machen.  
  
Jeder kuschelte sich in seine Hälfte der Decke und Bulma schlug dann vor, ein Wortspiel zu machen. Vegeta, dem langsam aber sicher langweilig wurde, willigte ein. Doch irgendwie, war er nicht ganz auf der Höhe.  
  
*Das ist doch seltsam. Die ganze Zeit dachte ich, sie würde mich fürchten, mich hassen. Aber so, wie sie sich jetzt mir gegenüber gibt, scheint es, als ob sie ... mir Vertrauen schenkt? Vegeta! Weißt du eigentlich, dass du Stuss denkst? ...*  
  
Irgendwann im Laufe der nächsten Stunde mussten die beiden eingeschlafen sein.  
  
Der Sturm hatte sich über Nacht gelegt, die letzten Wolken lösten sich auf, die Sonne sandte ihre Strahlen durch die Fensterscheiben des Wohnzimmers und tauchte die Couch in goldenes Licht.  
  
Bulma und Vegeta erwachten in den Armen des jeweils anderen. Er strich mit seiner Hand über ihren Rücken und drückte sie behutsam näher an sich, was mit Küssen auf seinen Hals belohnt wurde. Vegeta öffnete die Augen und traf sich mit Bulmas Blick.  
  
Das war's dann wohl ...  
  
Ein Zentimeter, noch einer und ein letzter. Schon berührten sich ihre Lippen. Ganz kurz. Dann etwas länger. Und noch einmal. Ehe man sich versah, konnten die beiden nicht genug voneinander bekommen. Nach einigen unendlichen Momenten löste sich Bulma widerstrebend aus Vegetas Umarmung (somit auch von seinem Mund ...) und setzte sich auf. Sie strich sich die zerzausten Haare aus ihrem geröteten Gesicht und sah Vegeta schmunzelnd an. "Wow. Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du ..."  
  
Stopp! Ganz so hat es sich dann aber doch nicht abgespielt.  
  
Der genaue Wortlaut war: "Wow ..." Zu mehr reichte Bulmas Atem nicht und außerdem wurde sie in diesem Augenblick von Vegeta wieder zu sich gezogen und dann waren ihre Lippen plötzlich versiegelt.  
  
*Schon seltsam ...*, dachte Vegeta zwischen zwei Küssen, angestrengt nach Luft schnappend, *Für einen Traum schmecken ihre Lippen erschreckend realistisch ... OMG!!!* Er löste sich von Bulma und rutschte ein Stück zurück, um einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Bulmas Gehirn versuchte die Unmengen von Informationen so schnell wie möglich zu verarbeiten. Anders als seine Besitzerin, war es gerade erst aktiviert worden. Langsam wurde ihr bewusst, was sie und Vegeta gerade wirklich getan hatten (sie errötete) und was sie vielleicht im Begriff waren zu tun. (ihre Gesichtsfarbe glich der einer reifen Tomate und ihre Haut glühte, als wäre sie gerade mit Uran 238 in Berührung gekommen)  
  
Mit zu Boden gesenktem Blick entfernte sich Bulma schnell ins Badezimmer. Sie spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und betrachtete ihr verschwommenes Spiegelbild. Immer wieder kniff sie die Augen zusammen, um nicht ihre leicht geschwollenen Lippen und ihr hochrotes Gesicht sehen zu müssen. Doch jedes Mal, wenn sie das tat, sah sie sich selbst und Vegeta. Auf der Couch liegend. Eng umschlungen. Sich küssend ...  
  
Nein! Nicht schon wieder!  
  
Bulma musste sich am Waschbeckenrand festhalten, da ihre Knie wieder gefährlich weich wurden. Er hatte sie geküsst. Und sie hatte ihn widergeküsst. Was um Dendes Willen hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht? Wahrscheinlich lag genau da das Problem. Dass sie nämlich ihr Gehirn ausgeschaltet hatte. Verdammt! Warum musste Vegeta auch so gut schmecken, küssen ... Nein!!! Es war zum Verrückt werden. Bulma konnte nicht aufhören an seinen warmen Mund zu denken. Wie es sich angefühlt hatte, sein Mund, seine Lippen an den Ihren. Sie hatte einfach nicht genug von ihm bekommen können. Bulmas Herzschlag beschleunigte sich abermals, als sie sich ausmalte, was noch alles passieren hätte können, wenn Vegeta sich nicht von ihr gelöst hätte. Moment mal. Wenn Vegeta sich nicht von ihr gelöst hätte? Das war ja ein ganz neuer Aspekt. Um sich von Bulma zu lösen, hätte er sich ihr erst mal nähern müssen. Genau! Das hatte er ja auch eindrucksvoll getan.  
  
Bulmas Finger umfassten das Waschbecken fester.  
  
War ihm bewusst gewesen, was er tat? Nun, er hatte sie immerhin ein zweites Mal an sich gezogen, um ihre Lippen an den seinen zu spüren.  
  
Was hatte Bulma alles herausgeschmeckt?  
  
Warm und süß waren ihre Lippen.  
  
Vegeta saß noch immer auf der Couch. Verstohlen tasteten seine Finger über seine Lippen.  
  
Wie war das passiert? Nicht, dass es ihm übermäßig viel ausgemacht hätte ... Ganz und gar nicht. Nicht im Geringsten. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, wenn ...  
  
*Komm zurück aus deiner Traumwelt!*, mahnte er sich. Bulma wäre niemals bereit gewesen. Oder? Ich meine, sie hatte doch seine Küsse erwidert. Leidenschaftlich. Heiß. Verlangend?  
  
Vegeta schüttelte sich, um den Schauer loszuwerden, der über seinen Rücken wanderte.  
  
Bulma machte sich an die Arbeit. Sie wollte unbedingt die Stromzufuhrleitungen noch heute ersetzen. Eine weitere Nacht ohne Strom ...  
  
Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf. Bloß nicht ablenken lassen.  
  
Vegeta hatte sich zu einem menschenleeren Gebirgsfuß zurückgezogen, um sich mal wieder ordentlich zu verausgaben, ohne dabei ständig darauf achten zu müssen, nichts kaputt zu machen. (Nicht, dass das dem GR viel genützt hätte, aber immerhin stand das Haus ja noch.)  
  
Bulma war froh, dass sie alleine war. So hatte sie ausreichend Ruhe und konnte sich konzentrieren, die Reparaturen so rasch wie möglich durchzuführen.  
  
Ein gerissenes Hauptkabel war rasch ersetzt, als Nächstes war der Sicherungskasten an der Reihe. Einige Sicherungen waren durchgeschmort. Es sah aber schlimmer aus als es war. Es brauchte knapp sechs Stunden bis Bulma den Sicherungskasten auseinander gebaut, brauchbare von unbrauchbaren Teilen getrennt und daraufhin alles mit passenden Ersatzteilen wieder zusammengefügt hatte. Sie warf einen Blick auf ihr Handgelenk. "17 Uhr." Wenn sie durchmachen würde, könnte sie den Notstromgenerator auch noch wieder hinkriegen. Gedacht. Getan. Noch bevor Vegeta gegen 9 zur C.C. zurückkam, hatte Bulma längst den Schraubenschlüssel zur Seite gelegt und sich ihre Hände mit einem Tuch abgewischt. Sie duschte schnell und ging dann in die Küche um ein vorgekochtes Abendessen aus der Tiefkühltruhe zu holen und in der Mikrowelle heiß zu machen. (Der Tiefkühler konnte ruhig 48 h ohne Strom auskommen, ehe er anfing abzutauen. Das vorgekochte Essen war von Bulmas Mutter.)  
  
Frisch geduscht und mit ernstzunehmendem Hunger betrat Vegeta um halb zehn die Küche. Gerade war Bulma fertig mit dem Tischdecken. Eine eigenartige Stimmung lag in der Luft.  
  
Stillschweigend saßen sich Bulma und Vegeta am Tisch gegenüber. Es schien als wollten sie das Unvermeidliche so lange wie möglich hinauszögern, indem sie seeeehr langsam aßen.  
  
Sie schien nicht böse auf ihn zu sein. Er konnte deutlich spüren, dass sie unter Strom stand, aber es handelte sich hierbei eher um positive Anspannung. Vielleicht gar eine Art Vorfreude? Vegetas Gedanken überschlugen sich und er kam zu dem Schluss, dass Bulma nicht abgeneigt wäre ... Denn wenn sie es wäre, hätte sie sich doch anders verhalten, nicht? Zumindest hätte sie nicht mit ihm zusammen gegessen. Er warf ihr öfters kurze Blicke zu, um sicher zu sein, dass er sich nicht irrte. Nein, er täuschte sich ganz sicher nicht. Das war ihm jetzt klar. Doch wie sollte er sich weiter verhalten? Er hatte ja so gut wie keine Erfahrung im Umgang mit dem anderen Geschlecht.  
  
Okay, ‚so gut wie keine' war etwas untertrieben.  
  
Vegeta wollte nichts falsch machen und sich anschließend blamieren. Darauf konnte er gut verzichten. Also wartete er erst mal ab.  
  
Bulma blinzelte immer wieder zu ihm hinüber und fragte sich, warum Vegeta heute so langsam aß. Normalerweise betrachtete er ja die Mahlzeiten als eine Art Wettkampf gegen den Hunger. Heute Abend aber aß er beinahe bedächtig. Hm. Vielleicht wollte er ja etwas mehr Zeit in ihrer Gesellschaft verbringen?! Bulmas Herz machte einen Luftsprung und sie überlegte fieberhaft wie sie ihm auf den Zahn fühlen konnte.  
  
Trotz dem Schneckentempo wurden die Teller und Schüsseln allmählich leer und das gemeinsame Abendessen neigte sich dem Ende.  
  
Vegeta legte seine Stäbchen zur Seite. Bulma schob ihren Teller zurück.  
  
Und dann war es um beide geschehen. Denn als sich ihre Blicke trafen, waren Worte nicht mehr nötig.  
  
Bulma schenkte Vegeta ein ehrliches Lächeln und seine Augen schimmerten so weich, wie niemals zuvor.  
  
---  
  
Heiratsanträge, Morddrohungen und wenn es sein muss auch Kommentare richtet bitte an: MajinSakuko@sms.at 


End file.
